


A dor da separação

by nely_midgar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nely_midgar/pseuds/nely_midgar
Summary: Como é não estar junto à sua alma gêmea?





	A dor da separação

Eu acredito em almas gêmeas. Mas acho que o destino decidiu brincar comigo. Eu ainda não superei aquele dia. Ele ainda está marcado em mim. Cheguei a fazer planos para nós dois. Pensei que depois que a paz voltasse ao mundo bruxo, nós poderíamos seguir em frente. Que nada... a paz reinou no mundo bruxo sim, mas quando ela chegou ao meu coração, não ficou por muito tempo. Eu ainda lembro como se fosse ontem, nossos corpos juntos, aqueles olhos cinzas cheios de boas emoções me encarando como se eu fosse um anjo, carícias, juras de amor... Eu sentia aquele calor no meu peito, eu podia escutar a batida do meu coração entrando no ritmo de seu coração. Sentia como se fôssemos um só. Pensei naquele clichê de _“carne e unha”, “metade da laranja”_... Sonhei em ter uma família, a qual eu nunca tive quando criança. Eu podia jurar que ele era o amor da minha vida. Era ele quem afastava meus pesadelos, ele tirava minhas dúvidas com uma paciência quase que surreal, cantava quando eu tinha um dia agitado... Ele estava ali, ao meu lado, deixava tudo de lado para me colocar em primeiro lugar, então por que não deu certo? 

Draco Malfoy... depois do fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, nós tentamos nos dar bem. Uma conversa aqui, outra ali. Uma cerveja amanteigada ou até um copo de uísque de fogo... até que uma noite, a tensão sexual foi demais e então depois de uma noite, nos encontrávamos sempre que podíamos. Estava ficando difícil para conseguir uma desculpa para nossas escapadas. Ninguém sabia desse nosso “relacionamento”. Ambos queríamos tempo para nos preparar e nos assumir. Depois de bons meses juntos, ele me corujou certa noite, num sábado, dizendo que contaria ao pai e não passava desse final de semana. Eu não corujei de volta, mas desejei do fundo do meu coração que desse tudo certo. Eu ainda não estava pronto para contar para Mione e Ron, mas eu sabia que não podia esconder isso por muito tempo, e nem queria, na verdade. O final de semana passou, outra final de semana passou, um mês passou, dois messes passaram... E aquele foi o nosso último contato... eu não ouvi dele, não sabia oque fazer. Depois de quase um pouco mais de um ano, eu o vi, no profeta diário. Eu poderia ter ficado feliz, mas na verdade, eu preferiria nunca ter visto aquele jornal. “Draco Malfoy e esposa Astoria Malfoy juntos ao herdeiro Scorpius Malfoy”. Um crucio doeria menos. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava lendo. Meu mundo se despedaçou. Foi o pior dia da minha vida. Depois daquele dia, me afoguei na bebida, me tranquei no Largo Grimmauld, tranquei o flú e mudei as proteções de aparatamento. Por um longo tempo eu pensei que deveria ter morrido durante a guerra. Eu entendi que não merecia a felicidade. Toda a família Weasley ficou preocupada. Ninguém sabia o motivo da minha drástica mudança. Quase dois anos após eu ter lido aquela matéria no profeta diário, eu descobri que seria pai. Numa das minhas bebedeiras e com raiva e angústia por ter sido deixado sem ao menos uma explicação, eu me deitei com Ginny. Eu não tinha sentimentos por ela, do tipo amoroso/apaixonado, ela era apenas como uma irmã mais nova. Por mais que eu não a amasse da forma que eu ainda amava o Draco, eu decidi casar com ela. Não podia a deixar assim, ambos não queríamos casar, mas também não queríamos ser motivo de fofoca pelo mundo mágico. Então mesmo casados, ela tinha os amantes dela e eu agia como se nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Quando nosso filho nasceu, Albus Severus Potter, ele foi o motivo de eu ter parado de beber, ter passado mais tempo em casa e ao mesmo tempo focado no trabalho como um auror. Ele sim foi minha segunda paixão verdadeira. Eu e Ginny sempre deixamos claro para ele que nós não nos amávamos, mas éramos casados para evitar falatório no mundo mágico. Ele entendia. Toda noite antes de dormir, eu contava a mesma história para ele: _“Um guerreiro se apaixonou por um príncipe. O guerreiro sempre achou que o príncipe fosse sua alma gêmea, mas que o destino decidiu brincar e deixá-los separados. Mas o amor ainda permanecia em seu coração. Seu primeiro e único amor sempre estaria em seu coração”_. Albus era esperto e sabia que essa foi a minha vida. Eu sempre o encorajei a sempre dizer aquilo que sentia em seu coração, nunca ficar brigado com alguém por muito tempo, porque um dia poderia ser tarde demais e você poderia vir a sentir um amargo arrependimento mais tarde. Durante um bom tempo eu me certifiquei de que Albus fosse cercado por amor. E ele foi. Quando ele ingressou a Hogwarts e foi sorteado na Sonserina, ele me enviou uma carta dizendo que conheceu um aluno mais velho e que fez amizade logo de cara. Fiquei com um sorriso bobo no rosto, tudo que meu filho dizia, até as mínimas coisas, me faziam feliz. 

Um dia, no meu trabalho de auror, numa busca por um grupo de bruxos das trevas, eu recebi novamente a maldição da morte, mas dessa vez, eu não sobrevivi. Milésimos antes de morrer, as únicas pessoa que passaram pela minha mente, como se fossem um filme de memórias de todos os melhores momentos da minha vida, foram Draco e Albus. Como Draco reagiria? Como o meu filho reagiria? Eu não queria deixar Albus. Mesmo com tudo isso, eu não queria deixar Draco.

•

Eu estava sentado na minha cama revendo varias fotos antigas. Eu e Harry. Eu o amava. Eu ainda o amo. Mas como explicar tudo o que aconteceu? Na noite em que decidi contar para os meus pais sobre meu relacionamento com Harry, nós discutimos. Meus pais não me aceitavam do jeito que eu era e me castigaram, me proibiram de ver o meu amor. Vivi sobre constantes ameaças. Meu pai assinou um contrato de casamento com a filha mais nova dos Greengrass, Astoria. O contrato dizia basicamente que assim que nos casássemos, deveríamos produzir um herdeiro e o casamento não poderia ser anulado. Foi repugnante ter que dormir com Astoria, mas nossa noite de núpcias foi a única vez. Dormíamos em alas separadas na mansão. Ela sempre trazia seus amantes, eu ficava trancafiado no meu quarto tentando me impedir de não enlouquecer. A dor no meu peito só foi apertando. Eu sentia falte do Harry. Sentia falta do seu pequeno corpo ao meu, das suas mãos brincando com as minhas, dos seus gritinhos de felicidade quando eu fazia o grande ataque de cócegas, dos seus lábios aos meus, seus olhos verdes brilhando me observando com tanto amor, do seu sabor único que me fazia perder a noção de tudo ao nosso redor. Nossa bolha de felicidade foi destruída pelos preconceitos dos meus pais. Eu não suportava mais nada. Assim que Scorpius nasceu, sua mãe não quis saber de nós dois, mas permaneceu na mansão por causa do contrato de casamento. Eu cuidei do Scorpius e fiz de tudo pelo meu filho. Enquanto ele crescia, eu o ensinei tudo aquilo que aprendi com a vida. Nunca houve segredos entre nós dois. Eu contei do meu passado e tudo o que acontecia com ele, o mesmo me contava. Depois de anos, ele me mandou uma carta de Hogwarts dizendo que havia feito amizade com o filho de Harry Potter. Eu senti um misto de emoções e não soube distinguir. Depois que meu herdeiro nasceu, me isolei do mundo e não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Foi como se eu tivesse recebido um soco no estômago. Os meses se passaram e então meu filho me disse que não poderia voltar para casa naquele feriado, ele ficaria com o amigo, Albus, filho de Harry. Ao perguntar o motivo, eu recebi a pior notícia da minha vida, Harry havia morrido durante uma busca por bruxos das trevas. A dor em peito antes adormecida, apenas aumentou. Eu me sentia doente. Sabia que meu fim estaria só a um virar de esquina. Uma noite, eu decidi deixar todas as minhas lembranças para o meu filho. Em uma caixa, eu coloquei todas as minhas fotos com o Harry, deixei varios frascos com lembranças minhas e dos momentos em que eu me sentia extasiado de tanta felicidade. Escrevi varias cartas, contando toda a nossa história e o porquê de eu não ter ficado junto à pessoa que amei. Na última carta, eu deixei uma pequena observação, _**“O seu amor estará à sua frente. O inimigo da sua felicidade estará ao redor da sua vida. O arrependimento poderá estar à um passo de você. O fim para um novo recomeço de vida para você e sua alma gêmea, estará na próxima esquina”**_. Depois que eu enderecei a caixa ao meu filho, eu me deitei na minha cama na esperança de me juntar ao meu verdadeiro amor. O destino dessa vez foi compreensível e me ouviu. 

•

A vida de Harry e Draco chegou ao fim, apenas com horas de diferença. Eles se reencontraram na vida após a morte. Se reconciliaram e mataram a saudade que durou por tanto tempo. Sempre protegiam seus filhos quando podiam. 

Scorpius cortou laços com toda a sua família, os culpando pela vida cheia de tristeza e mágoa que seu pai teve. A sua amizade com Albus foi maravilhosa. Com os ensinamentos de seu pai, ele jurou a si mesmo que assim que descobrisse a sua paixão, faria o que fosse possível para ter ao seu lado. Ele demorou para aceitar assim que descobriu quem era. 

Albus não queria que a história triste de seu pai, se repetisse. Ele seria feliz pelo seu pai. Essa foi sua promessa. E ele nunca quebrou uma promessa. Descobrir que seu melhor amigo, Scorpius, mais de 15 anos de amizade, era o amor da sua vida, foi quase um choque. 

No começo do relacionamento de Scorpius e Albus, foi tudo muito estranho. Mas com pouco tempo, eles já estavam sentindo a paixão ardente os sufocar e então se entregaram. Albus cortou laços com sua família porque eles não aceitavam seu relacionamento com um Malfoy. Eles viveram bons anos juntos e sabiam que seus pais se reencontraram e estavam os protegendo. Eles adotaram um pequeno garotinho e o nomeou Harry Draco Potter-Malfoy. Essa foi sua pequena família, mas cheia de amor, protegida por duas almas que depois de anos, puderam se reencontrar e clamar seu amor sem medo. O pequeno Harry Draco cresceu ouvindo a história de seus avôs e de seus pais. Ele foi ensinado e educado da melhor maneira possível. 

Scorpius e Albus morreram juntos, na mesma cama, de mãos dadas. Foi um momento difícil para o filho deles, mas ele sabia que eles morreram se amando e ele podia sentir o amor que seus pais deram a ele, dentro dele. Ele só pedia para ter um grande amor como o de seus pais e até mesmo de seus avôs, ele queria sentir essa súbita paixão e se entregar à felicidade. 


End file.
